SkateBoard Competition
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: What happens when both Jackson and Lilly enter a skatboarding competition? What happens when they have to compete against eachother?Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!I told you I can't keep one story in my head for very long!I am hopeless!Lol.I am going to try REALLY HARD to update some of my other stories.**

**Also,please review this ans tell me if you like it and want me to continue or not.**

**SkateBoard Competition**

**Chapter 1**

"I'll take a Sprite please,"Lilly said as she sat down on one of the stools at Rico's.

"Coming right up,"Jackson said as he grabbed a Cup of Ice and a Sprite.

He gave her the Sprite and said,"So what cha up to?"

"Nothing much,Miley and Oliver are at the movies.They denied that there was anything going on though,"Lilly replied taking a long sip of her Drink,"Which I find very Amusing."

"Why does that Amuse you?"Jackson asked while he wiped the counter with a rag.

"Because..."Lilly said with a sigh,"It is obvious that they are going out.I first noticed about 3 months ago."

**FLASHBACK**

_"So I'll see you back at my house at Six?"Lilly asked Miley and Oliver as they were walking out of school._

_Miley and Oliver glanced at eachother and both said at the same time,"Sorry can't."_

_"Why Not?"_

_"Because I got to do my homework,"Oliver said_

_"And I got to...Clean My room."Miley said and then giggled._

_"What is so funny?"Lilly asked Miley._

_"Uh...Nothing.I just thoght of something funny.''Miley said and then giggled again._

_"OK.I guess I'll talk to you later..."_

_"Yeah,Later."Miley said and started walking toward her house with Oliver behind her._

_"Oliver,"Lilly said._

_"Yeah?"Oliver turned around and asked._

_"Your house is this way,"Lilly said while pointing in the other direction._

_"I am quite aware of that Lilly,I was just going to walk Miley home."  
_

_"Okay,Bye."Lilly said and started walking back to her house._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmmmmm," Jackson said after Lilly had told him when she first expected something.

"Well..."Lilly said in return.

"Well What?"Jackson asked.

"I don't know..."Lilly said then took another sip of her drink and asked,"Do you know?"

"Nope."Jackson said.

"I get off In about fifteen minutes,"Jackson said after about five minutes of scilence.

"Cool,"Lilly replied in monotone.

"Well,you know I could give you a ride back to your house If you wanted."Jackson said nervously.

"Okay,Thanks."Lilly replied.

"I got to go to the bathroom,can you stay here and tell anybody that comes I am in the bathroom?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah,No Prob."Lilly replied.

Jackson then walked in the back of Rico's.

I drank the rest of my sprite and took out my vibrating cell phone.

I looked at the C.I.D I didn't recongnise the number but answered it Anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly!"

"Uh...Who Is This?"

"Jake,"

"Jake Ryan?"

"The One And Only."

"What do you want?"

"Can I have Mileys cell phone number?"

"No.How did you get my cell phone number?

"Why Not?"

"How did you get me cell phone number?"

"Can I please just have her cell phone number?"

"Nope."Lilly said and hung up.

"Who was that?"Jackons asked as he appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

"Jake,"Lilly replied.

"What did he want?"Jackson asked curiously.

"Mileys cell phone number,"Lilly said in a bored voice,"But he wouldn't tell me where he got mine so I just hung up."

"Okay,"Jackson replied as he kneeled down to get something.

Lilly's phone started to vibrate again and she looked at the C.I.D again it read the same number as before.

Jackson stood up with a bottle of water then asked,"Is that him again?"

"Yeah,"Lilly sighed.

"Gimmie the phone,"Jackson said and Lilly gave it to him.

"Hello?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah,Is Lilly around?"Jake asked.

"Who wants to know?"Jackson asked.

"Jake Ryan."Jake said.

"Lilly don't wanna talk to no Jake.You call here again and that pretty face of your won't be so pretty anymore."Jackson said in a mean voice and hung the phone up.

Lilly Just burst out laughing and said,"That---Was-----------Soooooooooooooooo-------Funny!--------Thanks----------"

"No problem."Jackson said with a smirk.

"So are you going to try out for that Skateboarding Competition?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah,Are you?"Jackson said.

"Duh!" Lilly said as if Jackson was the stupidest person ever.

"Okay then..."Jackson said,then shook his head mumbling,"She is so nuts..."

"I am not Nuts!"Lilly said in an angry voice.

"I never said you were."Jackson said in a happy voice.

"Yeah,I think you did."Lilly replied.

"Well you are thinking wrong."Jackson told her.

"Fine."Lilly said then she asked,"When are you getting off?"

"Any minute now."Jackson said in an annoyed tone."

"Thanks alot Jackson,"Joe the person who had the next shift said as he walked into Rico's.

"Your Welcome."Jackson said as he walked out of Rico's,"Just don't let it happen again."

"Oh it won't."Joe said in a very un-convincing voice.

"Ready?"Jackson asked as he walked over toward Lilly.

"Yeah,"Lilly said as she jumped off of the stool and followed Jackson toward his girly car.


	2. Chapter 2

**SkateBoard Competition**

**Chapter 2**

_"Ready?"Jackson asked as he walked over toward Lilly._

_"Yeah,"Lilly said as she jumped off of the stool and followed Jackson toward his girly car._

Jackson got in the car right before Lilly did and said,"Beat cha,"

"I didn't know we were racing,"Lilly said with a smile.

"You should always have Competition."Jackson said.

"I'll keep that in mind."Lilly said as Jackson pulled out of the beach Parking lot.

"I am not really sure if I want to enter the SkateBoard Competition."Lilly said out of the blue.

"Why?You are one of the best skateboarders I know."Jackson said while trying to convice her to stay in the competiton,"Except me that is."

"Because first of all no one will take me seriously.Second of all Everybody already treats me like on of the guys.I don't want to be treated like a guy. It would be nice if for once someone actually treated me like a girl."Lilly said saddly.

"I am sorry Lilly,"Jackson said as he pulled into Lilly's driveway,"I never knew you felt that way."

"Well,I do."Lilly said then hiccuped.

"Don't cry Lilly,It is okay,"Jackson said as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"I am not crying."Lilly said with big fat tears coming down her face.

"Okay,your not crying.My mistake."Jackson said while trying to keep a straight face.

Lilly laughed and whiped the tears off of her face then said,"I better go inside."

She went to open the door when Jackson said,"Lil-ly."

Lilly turned toward Jackson and he pecked her on the lips before saying,"You are not one of the guys to me."

Lilly blushed and said,"Th-Thanks,See you later Jackson."

"Bye,"Jackson said when she got out of the car.

When Lilly was almost to her door he yelled,"No 'Thank you, Jackson for the ride home that you didn't have to give me but did anyway'?See if I give you another ride home!"

"Thank you, Jackson for the ride home that you didn't have to give me but did anyway.''Lilly yelled back with a smile then went inside.

"Women,"Jackson muttered as he backed out of Lilly's driveway and went home.

**Authors Note**

I am sorry that it was so short.

I always say I am not crying If I am crying so I figured that I would put that in here.

Thank you for the reviews!I love them!

Also I am trying to update some of my other fics too not just "My Mixed Up Life".


	3. Chapter 3

**SkateBoard Competition**

**Chapter 3**

_"Thank you, Jackson for the ride home that you didn't have to give me''Lilly yelled back with a smile then went inside._

_"Women,"Jackson muttered as he backed out of Lilly's driveway and went home._

"I'm home!"Jackson yelled as he walked into the Stewart's house.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and got out a fudge pop and went up the stairs.

As he passed Miley's room she could hear her talking on the phone.

"I don't understand...are you breaking up with me?"Miley said into the phone.

"But why?Did you meet someone else?"Miley asked with her voice cracking.

"Goodbye Jake."Miley said as she slammed the phone down and started crying.

_knock knock knock _Jackson lightly knocked on the door.

"Go Away!"Miley said saddly.

Jackson went into Miley's room and sat on her bed.

"I told you to go away!"Miley yelled at Jackson.

"It is okay Miley."Jackson said while rubbing her back.

"I can't beleive he dumped me."Miley said as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"You deserve alot better that him anyway."Jackson said trying to cheer her up.

"I should have known!"Miley exclaimed,"I should have known when he asked Hannah to that Movie Premeire,"

"He really did that?Hmmm you can do WAY better that that."Jackson said.

"I am going to go call Lilly now,thanks for attempting to cheer me up."Miley said as she got up and walked over toward her pink corded phone.

"Attempting..."Jackson said in a hurt voice,"I was really trying there and all you say was _Attempting_...Sad, really Sad."

"Stop acting as if I have hurt you for life and get out of my room,"Miley said with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like years. So much stuff has been happening lately though! My Dad is moving out, I just got over the flu, I have had SO much homework, I have to babysit my brother everynight... Just I am really busy. Alot of things have been happening to me, and most of them are bad. So I am sorry again that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you see it from my side. I'll update as soon as I can. Love, Anora (a.k.a -Lilly-Jackson-)**


End file.
